During procedures that require the insertion of a device through the cervix into the uterus, it may be necessary to seal the cervical opening to prevent fluids, gases etc. introduced into the uterus from escaping into the vagina. If such a device is prematurely withdrawn from the uterus (i.e., if a distal tip of the device is moved proximally beyond the cervical os), fluids and/or gases may be introduced into the vagina. Thus a tenaculum may be used to lock the device in place and prevent such premature withdrawal.
For example, if the lining of the uterus is to be ablated using heated fluids inserted into the uterus via a device inserted through the cervix, it is important to prevent the heated fluids from damaging vaginal tissue. An exemplary system for such treatment is the Hydro ThermAblator® system (HTA) manufactured by the Boston Scientific Corporation.